


Devoted Hands

by faynia



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [2]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faynia/pseuds/faynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimism is not enough to grow crops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted Hands

Each crop cycle was unique to a farmer. Every field bearing a different load, a different yield and from year to year fate designed to intervene in ways to scrupulous to be unnoticed. The first year was a disaster. All the optimism in the world could not turn a field on its own. Love and devotion alone could not raise crops from the earth.

Esca laid in the shade of the tall grass, the blades tickling the bared skin of his feet and back.

Marcus grumbles the whole length it takes him to sit, and it causes Esca to smile.


End file.
